Not Quite Normal
by galloptome
Summary: I was your not-so-normal normal girl. 5'4”, a little overweight, messed up in my teen years. Seether's song describes it all. Cena/OC, Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Not Quite Normal**

_**by GallopToMe**_

_I was your not-so-normal normal girl. 5'4", a little overweight, messed up in my teen years. If you want to know me, or my story, Seether's song describes it all real well "Fake it if you're out of direction, fake it if you don't belong, fake it if you feel like infection – Whoa you're fing hypocrite!" ...But I can fake with the best of anyone. I can fake it all._

* * *

* * *

**Right, so everyone! I'm tired of those same "normal" type characters in every fanfic. So I decided to write a fanfiction about a no-so-normal girl...who is in fact very much like many real-life fans out there. Give her a chance...she may actually have a story to tell!**

**Notes: So yeah, I'm a photographer myself and I think it's the best occupation on earth! (Too bad you can't make much money!) I thought the song "Fake It" by Seether was SO appropriate for this story, regardless of the fact that it was the official song for No Way Out. You'll see. :)**

**This is the rough draft of my intro. I _am_ planning on adding onto it ...in just a few minutes... ;)**

* * *

**H**i. My name's Cassie. Now I wish I had someone to tell this story in third person. Like, "she was beautiful, she was slim, she was talented and she's achieved her greatest dream. A curly blond/brunette with green/blue eyes, 5'7", when she walked she made every man backstage ache in a particular place."

Yeah right.

I'm 5'4" and about 50 lbs overweight. It all fell to the hips and thighs when I had my first baby, so while my face isn't too bad, well, my shape is somewhat like an hourglass – yeah - the inverted kind. I have gray eyes and light brown hair. It generally looks unwashed and unkempt when I let it hang naturally, so I dyed it light auburn and kept it pulled back in a ponytail behind my head. When I was out on special occasions I could Fench braid it, but it was a process was normally too long to bother with.

Yeah, like I mentioned, I have a baby daughter. She's about 6 months, and I am 19. Shocked? Okay, well, I messed up pretty bad in high school. I fell in love with this Hispanic guy I worked with and even lived with him for about a year and half. He was pretty good to me at first, but then I got pregnant and after Serena Kaleigh was born, he began to change. He was under the extra stress of feeding a baby and I couldn't work because I was in the Community College and the loss of hiring a babysitter was much more than the gain. Things just kept getting worse and even though I had by that time, truly fallen in love with him, I realized it was in the best interest for both me and Kaleigh to leave. 

My father is my hero. He supported me throughout everything. He paid for the hospital bills when Kaleigh was born and he put me though school so I could graduate with a two-year degree in Photography. I lived at home on the family horse farm and practiced equine photography until graduation. My father was willing to continue paying for school so I could transfer to a University and get a Bachelor's degree, but in 2007 my family suffered some major setbacks. The severe drought in North Carolina made hay scarce and we worried about our 15 horses. My mom, who was in charge of the breeding farm, tried selling some of the horses, but to no avail. Everybody was too worried about their existing animals to purchase more, and we all knew what would happen if we sold them at auction. Even with my father's job as landscaping manager for the Alamance County schools, money was tight and I knew it was time for me to find a real job.

It wasn't easy with the realization that Kaleigh or "Leigh", as we all called her, was depending on me for both our futures. I worked for a brief time for the local newspaper, but the hours and pay stunk. 

But in the Spring of 2008, just four short months after Leigh and I had begun our new life, things took a turn for the better. WWE contacted me regarding the portfolio I'd sent them the previous September, saying they liked my work and were interested in interviewing me for an open position in their photography and graphics department. 

Don't turn your eyes away from the monitor yet. I just thought you'd like a little background first is all. I know you're not supposed to that – just jump into the story and tell it, but the beginning of my story, well, I don't quite know where it begins. It was real life, y'know. No big bang... just little pops and sprinklers scattered here and there. As I began traveling with the WWE, I became more educated and independent. After the first 2 weeks, I picked up my daughter from my parent's house. She would be with me from now on. It was my first and foremost desire to be a good mother, especially now that her father had failed me. There was no way I was going to drop her off with my parents and abandon her, no matter how illustrious a turn my career had taken.

It was hard, of course. My mother was completely horrified with my choice of employer, but my father eventually gave me the go ahead. After all, as he pointed out to my mother, I was now able to support myself with a well-paying steady job. Not many people could boast as much with simply an Associate's Degree.

But I think it's time for me to cut to the chase. Don't you?

* * *

It was a promotional event for the WWE. There were numerous booths selling memorabilia, as well as booths were the superstars were signing autographs. There was a raffle being held hourly, for that evening ten fans would be granted special passes to a banquet dinner where they would be able to eat and chat with WWE superstars John Cena, Melina, Randy Orton, Candice Michelle, Maria, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy and Mr. McMahon. Jeff Hardy had also been scheduled to attend, but since he had been suspended the day before, his name had been scratched from the list. 

I had been in love with Jeff for about 4 years. Although I knew he had a girlfriend, I couldn't help what I told myself was a petty schoolgirl crush. He seemed like the exact opposite of my ex-boyfriend and after a difficult breakup, that looked pretty good.

At any rate, today's event was running on an indefinite schedule. I hated these events because I considered them boring and it was hard for me to be able to give the hotel babysitter a given time when I would be able to return. At one table, Beth Phoenix was signing autographs beside Maria. I liked Maria. She had an innocent expression and was completely cute. But I also admired Beth Phoenix. While I knew most of the divas on the roster resented and even despised her, I was glad to see a woman with some muscle and real talent back in the ring.

I snapped some pictures of the divas before I wandered toward the raffle area. I loved candid shots and the faces of the participants when they realized they'd won. When John Cena made his appearance, the expressions of adoring fans made me laugh. 

But now the event was over and the last fans were filing from the building. In an hour and a half, the special banquet would start and I would have to return, making myself as inconspicuous as possible while still capturing the occasion.

I sat down at a vacant table and powered on my laptop. Hooking up my camera memory, I began to review the pictures I'd taken, sorting and filing the best ones in a separate folder. The next step would be to upload them to the Internet and the database where all the photographers' submissions were stored. 

I took a sip of my diet cola and glanced around the building. Once the superstars had left, I would be able to leave too. However, as long as any were in site, I needed to be on hand to capture any unexpected moments. 

John Cena was talking with Vince McMahon. The two both had serious, thoughtful expressions and they were deep in conversation. I caught the words "Money" "Bank" and something that sounded like "Hardy". I made a deduction that they were probably talking about Jeff Hardy's lost position in the Money In The Bank ladder match at Wrestlemania. I carefully positioned my camera without lifting it. Although live view was not enabled on digital SLRs, I had learned how to take a reasonable guess and capture my subjects without looking 90 of the time. I made sure the settings were correct and pressed the button. The lens whined as it focused, then quickly clicked. Whala!

"Sneaky, aren't we?"

I jumped at the voice behind me. Spinning in my I was shocked to see Randy Orton sitting on the temporary wall behind me. 

I nodded, not sure of my reply – or my voice. It was the first time any of the superstars had taken notice of me, much less spoken to me!

"I saw you limping around earlier," Randy continued. "What happened?"

I cleared my throat and forced myself to get over my shock. "I took a fall several years ago while horseback riding and injured my knee, my shoulder and my wrist. I guess I never fully healed. I don't know, I never had time to get it checked out."

"You just got used to wearing a knee brace?" It wasn't really a question.

I nodded. "Mostly."

"Well if you ever want to regain full use of it, it's better to get it checked out sooner," Randy advised. "It gets worse with time."

"Yeah, I've been told that." I agreed. "I just – I have a 6 month old daughter and between her and my job, I often forget the time of day. But I will...as soon as I get a vacation."

Randy chuckled. "Well, if you're really working for the WWE, don't count on a vacation."

I smiled. "That's something else I've heard."

"You say you have a daughter?"

I hesitated. "Yeah."

"What's with the pause?" 

I shrugged. "I don't know. It seems like it turns most people off. I'm 19 years old – when I say I have a daughter I guess it makes me sound like someone I'm not."

"A whore."

I glanced up quickly, shocked that he'd actually said the word.

Randy seemed to study me for a moment. "You're not a whore."

"Excuse me? How do you know?"

"You would be trying harder to get my attention right now."

"Oh."

"Should be."

"Huh?"

"You should be."

I squinted at Randy. "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"Would you like to go to the bar for an hour before the banquet starts?"

"I'm nineteen." I reminded him.

"Fuck, I forgot. You drink coffee?"

"Most Americans do."

"The café?" 

I hesitated. I didn't want to get involved with another man for a long time – especially a man who was going to use me. Again.

I pushed painful memories away and stored them away in a small corner of my mind. I was _not_ going to sleep with him. And how many girls could say they'd been out with the legend killer?

I swallowed nervously...and nodded. "Ok." 

I cursed my voice for whispering.

"Meet me outside when you get done here. I'll be waiting." 

Randy stood and walked away.

* * *

* * *

_**(Responses to recent reviews on my other story):** _

**jada951: No! That was the first I'd heard of it! MAN! Poor Jeff is just having a horrible week, no? I have lost a dog before (hit by a car) and I know how painful it can be...:( **

**That is a very good idea by the way...I really do like Brian Kendrick so maybe I will go with him for my other story...however, I've kind of got writer's block on it due to the fact that Jeff is not on RAW hence no inspiration! lol**


	2. Chapter 2

The coffee was slightly bitter, but the cozy warmth of the café made up for it. Randy had requested a corner where lazy afternoon sunlight spilled through the shades. Despite telling myself repeatedly that it was about time I had a little fun, I was still tense and nervous. Somehow I didn't trust Orton.

"So...where are you from?" Randy asked me. I was glad that he initiated the conversation.

"Chapel Hill. North Carolina."

"I suppose you know where I'm from."

"I used to live in Columbia Missouri years ago. The only girl I knew from Saint Louis was a bitch." 

Randy looked unsure how to interpret my matter-a-fact statement.

"We kicked her out." He joked.

I hadn't been expecting humor from the WWE champ and couldn't hold back a smile.

"So did we," I countered. "She's at school in Virginia now...finishing up her second major."

"What happened to the first?"

"It wasn't good enough for her," I joked. 

He shook his head. "How did you get involved in the WWE?"

I cocked my head and thought for a moment. "My ex-boyfriend had a on again, off again interest. I got hooked and watched it the whole time I lived with him. We even went to a couple events together."

"Now what happened to him?"

I was unable to fully swallow the sadness. "He changed. He became consumed with his work. He was a manager at a restaurant. He would bring home all his problems and take them out on me. He wasn't abusive or anything, not directly anyway. But it got to the point where he would come home and watch TV and ...that was it. He didn't notice me or our daughter anymore. When I would try and get his attention or try to talk to him, he would get irritated." I shook my head. "You don't want to hear all this."

Randy shrugged. "It's a two-way conversation. You listen to me - I listen to you. If you need to get it off your chest, I mean, that's what we're here for."

"That was a very vague and misleading answer."

"Was it?"

"Never mind. How long have you been in the wrestling business?"

"Well my dad and my granddad were involved in wrestling, so practically since I was a child. Professionally? Let's see...that would be in 2000 when I signed up with they called the "Mid-Missouri Wrestling Association – the MMWA-SICW."

I had to laugh. "Some name."

"Yeah. And then I signed on with WWE in 2001."

"Mmmm." I took a sip of my coffee.

Randy leaned forward. "What's your worst secret?"

I nearly spit my coffee across the table. "What!"

"Come on."

"Ummm...I don't know. You first." I cleverly turned it back around on him.

"I have a thing for girls that lisp." 

"Why?"

"It's cute."

"I suppose you're aware that I lisp."

"Exactly my point."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok. John Cena can't wrestle."

"That's your secret?"

"Yep."

"That...?"

"Damn. I already knew that. Got anything else?"

"Um...I have no idea why you asked me here?"

"You seriously have no idea." Randy was good at sounding astounded.

"Of course not. Enlighten me."

"You're extremely attractive, for one..."

I cut him off. "_Mentiroso_."

"Huh?"

"You're lying to me. You're a superstar. You could have any girl you want. Why didn't you pick a skinny bitch?"

"I like stronger girls." Randy shrugged indifferently, playing it cool.

"Stronger" girls? Suddenly I didn't want to have fun anymore. This was the same thing that always happened to me. I was being used.

I stood up. "Please, spare me. You can tell me the truth."

He grabbed my arm. "Please. Sit down. I'm _not_ lying to you."

"Prove it."

"I don't know how."

Smooth...well I was smarter than he! I held out my hand. "Give me your wallet."

"What?"

"Let me see your wallet."

He frowned in puzzlement, but dug into the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet. He handed it over.

My fingers felt tingly as I opened it up. I was acting on a total whim here – a gut instinct I hoped would pan out.

At first there was nothing. Then I found it, scribbled on the back of a restaurant card.

_Karen_ 456.353.5618

_Mabel _769.128.9442

Jessica 740.334.0555

_Monroe _812.292.4182

_Monica _156.621.9848

_Sarah_ 546.198.2478

_Christina_ 336.056.4988

_Katie_ 285.618.1698

I held it up and flashed it in front of his face. "What's this?"

Randy looked annoyed as he realized the game was over. He snatched the car from my fingers. 

"Look. I asked you here because I wanted to get to know you..." He began.

"May I ask what these women look like?" I felt my anger rising.

"Mostly like you."

"But not because we're attractive."

"Look – girls like you are easy to get into bed. Okay? Satisfied? You take them to the hotel and promise to call themafter it's over. I'd like my wallet back now." 

I threw it at him. It hit him in the shoulder and bounced off, pinging against the leather booth and landing on the floor.

"Randy Orton – you're an asshole."

I stormed out of the café.

* * *

**I beg of you - give me motivation to continue! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I can't promise all updates will be this fast, but for some reason, this story keeps writing itself! **

* * *

Okay, let me break it to you. I'm not really this cool. Yeah, everything that happened in the previous chapters happened, but I worked so damn hard for it. 'It?' You ask. Well, all of it, I guess. 

* * *

"_Everything I do has money value to it."_

_Okay, maybe English wasn't his first language, but nonetheless I think my ex-boyfriend had understood the implications of his statement. After all, he said it._

_We had been arguing about horse shows and my photography. He was complaining that I didn't make enough money photographing these events and that I would ask him for gas money. _

"_Why?" He wanted to know. "Why do you do this if you aren't making money? You shouldn't be."_

"_Why did you marry me if you weren't getting money?" I asked. We'd always called ourselves married even when we were not. Since cohabiting in North Carolina is actually illegal and since we'd gotten together with the intention of staying together for life, AND since I know some extremely judgmental people, we just told everyone we'd tied the knot. We did actually have a little personal ceremony – one that he would bring it up whenever we argued. His other method was to remind me that we had Leigh and that I was stuck._

_Marco looked at me and responded clearly. "Everything I do has money value."_

_I'd been expecting something different. Something reassuring like, "I married you because I love you," to which I could respond, "It's the same with my photography." _

_I was stunned with his answer and the implications._

"_You know what, Marco?"_

"_What?"_

"_Fuck you!"_

_I flipped him the bird and stormed from the bedroom. _

I shook my head to clear it of the memories. Marco was in the past

* * *

. As much as I missed that past sometimes, it was something I needed to let go of. The one smart decision I did make in my life was to leave him when I did. As much as I loved him, I knew in my heart that our situation would've only gotten worse.

I have way too much drama in my life. 

I snuggled down in the bed beside Leigh. She blinked lazily at me and then smiled as she recognized her mommy's face. Reaching up, she grabbed a fistful of my hair and gave it a yank.

I yelped and struggled to disentangle her small fingers. "Holy crap Leigh! I know you want hair, but grow your own!" 

She giggled at me and I smiled. One thing I would never be sorry for was decision to go ahead and have Leigh. My parents had always taught me that abortion was wrong, but when I accidentally became pregnant, well, it makes you that scared. Marco, ten years older than me, was actually elated, which upset me. I never told him of my feelings, but went ahead and had the baby. After she was born, I never regretted it, but Marco's fire and excitement went out the back door with the dirty diapers. I found it strange that after everything, I was actually the one the happiest with the situation.

Don't get me wrong. I still often wished I was like the other girls my age. Young, single and free of responsibilities. I often felt I'd aged about five years in the last one. 

My laptop blinged at me from the foot of my bed. I reached down and pulled it closer so I could confront it at face value. 

It was my friend, Amber.

**BurnMe116:** What up?

I smiled and quickly keyed in my reply.

**URAQT:** Nothing, girl. Que Pasa?

**BurnMe116:** Marco was talking bout u at work today.

**URAQT:** I dread to ask, but what did he say?

**BurnMe116:** He said he missed you. He says he wants you to come home.

**URAQT:** Did he tell you to tell me that?

**BurnMe116:** Of course not! ...yes.

**URAQT: **Girl, I don't know what to do. I know somewhere deep in my heart that I still am madly in love with him. But I really wish I wasn't. 

**BurnMe116:** Let him go, Cass. It's just going to drag you down.

**URAQT: **I know. I'm just afraid one day I'll get desperate or I'll be tired of being alone. And then I'll go back to him.

**BurnMe116:** You have a great life now, girl. Don't think that will ever happen!

**URAQT:** You're right. It's really working out well so far. Expenses are a little over the head, but my pay is pretty good.

My phone, sitting on the bed stand suddenly lit up and vibrated. I picked it up and glanced at it.

**URAQT:** Someone's calling me. Guess who?

**BurnMe116:** Need I?

**URAQT:** Yeah. Marco.

**BurnMe116:** Send him to voicemail.

**URAQT:** I want to.

**BurnMe116:** Don't do it girl. Don't answer.

**URAQT:** WTF!

**BurnMe116:** What? What happened?

**BurnMe116:** Did you answer?

**BurnMe116:** Please tell me you didn't answer!

**URAQT:** Read this. 

**_WWE cutting back on staff: Photographers, Cameramen._**

_WWE chairman Vince McMahon announced this evening that he was being forced to cut back his technical crew, specifically photographers and cameramen to make way for additional staff in an unexpected development in the medical department. _

_Additional details will soon be made available. Check back for more information._

**BurnMe116:** Omg. 

**BurnMe116:** Well, at least it's not you.

**URAQT:** This was posted not even five minutes ago.

**BurnMe116:** Hey – if it affected you they would've contacted you first.

**URAQT:** I suppose you're right.

**URAQT:** Hold on. My phone is going off again.

I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Miss Loland?" 

"Yes?"

"I'm calling to let you know that due to an unexpected development, the WWE is being required to lay off some of their staff. I'm very sorry, Ms. Loland, but you were were among the few."

I felt my head spinning. "What?" I breathed.

"I'm sorry...we are no longer in need of your services."

"This can't be happening!" I protested. "I was just hired last week!"

"I'm sorry, but company policy says the newer employees are the ones to be initially released. Your last day will be Monday." The voice stated matter-a-factly.

I can't remember the rest of the conversation.

**URAQT:** Amber? 

**BurnMe116:** Yeah?

**URAQT:** I just got fired.

* * *

**Paola: Lol...something like revenge was exactly what I had in mind. I have nothing against skinny girls, but I know this one girl in particular...SHE is the "skinny bitch" I keep referring to and who I have in mind every moment I am writing this story. I think I should give her a part later on... :)**

**xXParieceXx: It just sounded like something Randy would do! I am kinda trying to do a "crossover" here between WWE fiction and the superstars real lives...am going to keep everyone's characters the same as in their storylines and I can't see anyone possibly being stupid enough to enter into a long-term relationship with Orton so in this story, he is single (or at least he will be!). But Cena/Jeff have girlfriends just like in real life. :)**

**D Swainey: Thanks! I wonder frequently if my crazy style of writing makes sense to anybody ... it's good to know that some people can understand it! Thanks for the encouragement...am planning to FORCE myself to finish this one...one way or another!**


End file.
